A For Angel
by The one they call 'Kitkat
Summary: He's sadistic, cynical and cold. She's intelligent, bored and sick of everyone treating her like she's glass. A chance meting ensures that the two are forced to work together. You'd think that they would hate each other but what happens instead is far more interesting...


**A for Angel**

 **Chapter One: Bite**

 **Authors Note:** Hi, so I know that I should have banged out the next chapter of the butterfly effect or finally updated "My voice of desire", which I will I promise, but this has been stuck in my head all week and when I got particularly bored and started to think about it. The plot, the characters and the planning just kind of fell on me. Everything seemed really easy tow rite because it was already there. Then, yesterday, is started to write this and well here we are. Now, mi wanted to take this time to make a few points but if you don't want to read any of this, please feel free to skip ahead.

 **Other Stories:** Now, I know that I haven't updated "My Voice of Desire" in ages and I will but I just haven't had the time with my life being really hectic. Also, have you tried writing the Joker before. He's a real pain up the backside to write because is pend ages debating whether he'd say that or do that. However, I refuse to give up and some long-awaited chapters should be coming soon. As for the Butterfly effect, I'm going to delete it. Now, don't worry, I'm not going to not finish it but I'm going to delete it until I finish this and "My Voice of Desire." It just gives me a bit of break of having to plan and write three stories. Out of profile, out of mind. However, once I finish this or "My voice of Desire" It'll be back and booming.

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Twilight and I don't own any of the characters, music or, well anything, that is in this. The only thing I have is the plot. If you feel I'm writing a character wrong, feel free to leave a comment. I like to switch points of view a lot because I think minor characters often realise what's going on before major characters. On that subject, please leave reviews because they make me feel happy and inspire me to write more- also I'm a bit of a whore when it comes to reviews.

 **On the Characters:** While I love the pairing of Alec and Renesmee they are really hard characters to write. Since Renesmee is a child in breaking dawn, I find that she is often portrayed as a damsel in distress that always needs saving and is always fucking crying. If there is one thing I hate, it's someone that is always crying. My Renesmee is a bit of a mixture of how I think she would be. She's intelligent, beautiful and stubborn- Bella's daughter here. She'd not suddenly invincible but she can hold her own against people. Alec is slightly easier to write. I'm not going to turn him into some kind, caring vampire that loves Renesmee and they never fight. These characters are from opposite worlds. They're going to argue, they're going to love and they're going to do stupid thing. Alec, to me, is sadistic, cold and uncaring to most people though Renesmee does break through that icy wall. Their romance is complicated, as most are, though it's not going to be completely on and off because that confuses everyone. Anyway, Jake, in this, is not a villain just a little bit to overprotective and clueless to Renesmee's feelings. However, I don't like the character of Jacob so I don't mind bashing his head in a pulp. Edward and Bella are the same. They want the best for Renesmee and while they're over-protectiveness for the first few chapters might seem a little over the top. They have their reasons, honest ones. Anyway, if you're still here, pleas sit back and enjoy the bumpy ride.

(*)*(*)

The New York nightclub "Bite" was used to be a bit of quirkiness. Everyone that went there normally had colourfully dyed hair, lip piercings and ancient tattoos of delicate flowers or deadly skulls. The bouncers were generally quite relaxed about what and who was going in the club, which was why Renesmee Cullen, seventeen years old, found herself in the que, not shivering or getting nervous by the fact that she was obviously underage. Not that Renesmee was a girl that worried about things, she had so much on her plate that she had no time to worry about trivial, teenage drama. Beside her, her best friend Jacob Black, Jake to her, was forcing a gritted smile. He hated "Bite" but he went there anyway. He didn't want Renesmee to go alone because he thought that some drunken sleaze ball might take advantage of the vulnerable Renesmee.

However, no normal person would be able to take advantage of Renesmee Carlie Cullen because they wouldn't be able to. Renesmee was half-vampire. Her father had fallen in love with her human mother and a night of unprotected passion had led to her mother being pregnant with Renesmee. Everyone had wanted to destroy Renesmee as she was half-vampire so as she grew, she was destroying her weakening mother. Even though she was weakened by pregnancy, Bella was still as stubborn as ever and refused to get rid of her child, she would love it even if it killed her. By a chain of events that were nothing short of a miracle, Bella had given birth to Renesmee and then, in her dying moments, Edward had saved her by turning her into a vampire. Since then, Renesmee had lived a pretty normal life. Sure, her family were all vampire and Jake and most of his friends down by the beach La Push were shapeshifters but once you got passed that then everything was normal. Sometimes, it was alarming to wake up and know that you and your mother would always be frozen together at the same age. Sometimes, it was alarming to know the reason your parents had a bed, since they were vampire and they obviously didn't sleep in it. Sometimes, it was alarming to know that even though your parents insisted that they were always telling the truth, you felt the nagging feeling that they were lying to you.

Renesmee's parents told her that even though they were vampires they didn't drink human blood. That was true; Renesmee knew her family only fed of animals- and sometimes Renesmee did too if human food just couldn't satisfy her- but her family told that no other vampires fed of humans. They told her that no one did it because it was sinful and wrong and that Renesmee should always contain her growing thirst. However, Renesmee felt that they were lying to her. Vampires were made to survive off human blood and even though her family resisted the thirst, she didn't think everyone would resist. Were her family lying to her? Did they think that one day she would snap and start draining every human she saw? Or was there something bigger that Renesmee was being kept in the dark about.

"You can't bring that in there." Renesmee looked up with the crowd as everyone turned to the scene of commotion. One of the bouncers, with a bald head and folded arms, was glaring at a young boy, who seemed to be carrying a knife with him. Sure, it was Halloween today and everyone was dressed a little bit psycho but a knife was a bit extreme wasn't it. The boy was very attractive even if Renesmee could only see the back of him with long chocolate hair and defined shoulders. He was quite small, which was one of the reasons people were so curious, and he was probably underage but the bouncers didn't care about that. The crowd were looking at him curiously, this was a pretty relaxed place and people normally didn't get pulled over.

"It's part of my costume, I'm a vampire hunter. Anyway, it's not real." The humour in the boy's voice was evident. It was then that the crowd, along with Renesmee and Jake, noticed he was dressed as a vampire hunter might be in tight black jeans and a top designed to fit him perfectly. Jake and Renesmee had also come in costumes though neither was great. Jake was the monitor with strange ears and no shirt (because when did her best friend ever wear a shirt) while Renesmee was dressed as a fairy in a short, white dress, pixie boots with a sweet heal and a pair of lacy fairy wings. They looked good but they hardly compared to the more extreme people that came to "Bite."

"All right." With that, the bouncer let the boy in and the crowd began to surge again. The closer they got to the door, the more they could hear the mix of electric/trance music pounding through the door. As the boy disappeared into the darkness of the club- the only form of light being the exaggerated neon lights, Renesmee found herself wanting to go after him. She didn't know why but she felt like he was lying and she felt this strange connection to be near him, to see him close up, to smell him, to taste him-

"You liked him, didn't you?" Jake said to her, a little bit accusingly. Rolling her eyes at Jake's overprotectiveness, Renesmee quickly moved forward as the crowd did, the neon lights were getting closer as they began to hurt her eyes a bit. After the tiny commotion, the bouncers were being quicker, hardly even flinching at the completely bizarre costumes that some of the people were sporting. "Bite" was notorious for its strange turn out, especially on Halloween. That' why Jake hated it. He claimed that it was encouraging weirdos to go and do something crazy together. Altogether," Bite" wasn't Jake's scene. Jake was humble, kind and enjoyed the simple pleasures of life while "Bite" was wild, filled with quirkiness and extravagance. To be honest, it wasn't really the place that you'd expect innocent, sweet Renesmee to go (it was far more Jasper and Alice's kind of place) but she loved it. Since her family had moved to New York to cover up the fact that they didn't age, Renesmee had been coming here alone, though when Jake visited them he insisted he came with her. Renesmee loved the lights, loved the fact that no one paid attention to her and she adored the fact that when the lights were shinning and the music was blaring, she didn't have to think for once. She could just tune out everything and dance. It was an addicting feeling.

"I barely had a chance to look at him," Renesmee replied to Jake's previous comment. It seemed like a wise answer since she couldn't go around and claim that's he felt some kind of magnetic pull towards the guy, that sounded creepy and insane. Also, she'd probably never see him again so it didn't really matter, did it? As Jake and Renesmee reached the front of the que, Jake gave her one pleading look as if to beg her to suddenly change her mind and want to go for a midnight stroll or something. Once, Renesmee might have been swayed but Jake didn't have to come to "Bite" with her. As the bouncer let her and Jake through without so much as asking for an ID, she smiled and drifted to the dance floor. A feeling in her told her that when she in place like this, when she didn't have to think about being a half vampire or all the lies that she was certain her family were telling her, that she home.

(*)*(*)

Humans were embarrassingly easy to deceive, he though smugly as he strutted into the nightclub "Bite." Vaguely, he was aware that it was Halloween but when you were immortal, days, months and hell years were all lumbered together in a blur of chaos. Sometimes, he woke up and was convinced that it was the sixties again. How he hated that period, people running around pretending that they were different to everyone else and the awful, awful music. He much preferred times such as the medieval and Vikings. While to the modern day it seemed like unfair bloodshed, there was, at least, structure that he understood. Modern things, such as nightclubs and electricity, bored him.

Why couldn't the goddamn new-born go somewhere else? That was Alec's mission. He was to find a certain new born that was rumoured to be high-up in what seemed to be a New-born army. He would find said new-born, torture him for information and then kill him. It wasn't really his mission but Jane and Heidi. Heidi, who with long brown hair and bigger curves than a teenager could dream of, was the magnet, she would attract the new-born and lead him to somewhere secluded so that his deadly sister, Jane, would torture and kill him. Jane, who was tiny like him with blonde hair always tied back into a bun, could make you believe with one look that you were being tortured, feeling the worse pain ever. I'd never felt her pain before; we didn't use our gifts on each other, ever. My own gift was to rob someone of their senses. I could do one sense or all of them, depending on how cruel I was feeling. I wasn't really needed on this mission but I didn't want to part from Jane so our master allowed us to go together with Heidi, whose gift was to attract people to her even though it worked best on humans. However, since the vampire we were after was a new-born, it should be quite easy for Heidi to lure him towards us.

The nightclub we were in was strange. Most people were wearing crazy clothes with colourful hair and tattoos. Some of the more confident ones had facial tats and too many piercings. As one boy with green hair and around ten nose rings passed me, I sneered. His blood didn't even tempt me. When you have been alive as long as I have, you learn to control your thirst so that you only feed on the best of humans. On occasions, Jane and I would play the most delightful, cruel games of who could find the most delicious blood. We were so competitive that we had never finished a game for we would spend days searching for the perfect blood. As I said, hours and days blurred together. They were meaningless to someone like me.

As my eyes surveyed the neon club, I saw Heidi. Her movements were as swift and seductive as a cat. She was dressed as the devil, a fake tail swinging back and forth like her hips. Her dress left nothing to the imagination as it was very tight and dark red; the colour of the blood that we loved to drink. She smirked at me and by a microscopic tilt to her head, I noticed the new-bon we were looking for trailing hungrily behind her (was the guy's name Paul or Phil) as slinked her way somewhere deserted. I couldn't see Jane but I knew she'd be on our heels watching- she always was.

Following the unsuspecting new-born to his death, I smelt something obsoletely disgusting like a wet dog. I recognized that scent. It was the scent that the shapeshifters that could shift into wolves wore. It was disgusting to those of vampire kind, probably to warn us away from the wolves. Unlike most shapeshifters, the wolves, bears and lions were there to try and destroy vampires. I couldn't believe that there was a wolf in a place like this. However, a shifting wolf wouldn't know there were vampire under all the blood and sweat in this place and unless it saw us, we could continue our mission as planned.

I caught sight of Jane around 20 yards to my left, merged in with the dancing crowd. Her costume was a black cloak and that was it. Jane wasn't the most creative person in the world and she certainly wasn't trying to dance to blend in. Instead, she moved stealthily after the new born and Heidi, who seemed to have her eyes set on a destination: a closet. It was a good place. We could start a fire in there and it would look like an accident or we could leave the body and it would look like a drug overdose. Heidi gave the new-born a seductive smile before slinking in the closet. Like he was in a trance, he followed. Some of it was Heidi's power however I was sure that the vampire part of him just wanted to screw the pretty girl in the closet. How trivial most men are? As he opened the door, Jane and I moved to his side. He didn't realise what he had gotten himself into until it was too late….

(*)*(*)

For a while, Jake and I danced to the hypnotic music of the club. By that, I mean that I danced, my hips swaying, not on purpose, and my body reacting to the music while Jake just stared at me and glared at any guy that showed any interest. I know his big brother instinct kicks in but could he let one guy dance with me. I felt lonely, unattractive and boring on my own while everyone else swayed with another partner. It seemed unfair. Jake had disappeared to get us drinks but I know that since he was there with me that there would be no chance of any alcohol being slipped in. Even though I was half-vampire, I could get drunk though it took a lot to make me. However, everyone seemed convinced that I was some fragile child that need protecting at all times. It was beginning to get on my nerves, though I would never admit it.

Soon enough, Jake came back with the drinks and they were, obviously, non-alcoholic. Well, he had a beer and I had dandelion and burdock, which was my favourite soft drink. I preferred going to this place alone. While I loved Jake when he came down to New York to visit me, he always followed me to my favourite places. Jake didn't need to know that I smoked cigarettes, they didn't have an effect on me, at my favourite café outside while I read French poetry. Hot chocolate, poetry and cigarettes were brilliant for me but Jake would be furious that I was smoking, even if it had zero effect on me and I couldn't get addicted or anything, and my family never liked it when I read alternate. Actually, my family didn't like me doing anything that they hadn't approved of first. It was as if they didn't trust any decisions I made, like they thought I was going to turn into some kind of monster. This was one of the many reasons I came here. When I was dancing to the music, I was free.

Smiling at Jake, I thanked him for the drink and pretended it was wine as I began to sip it. Wine was closest drink to blood and, even though Jake and my parents didn't like the fact I feed of animal blood because I could survive off human food, I needed blood to function. It cleared my head of everything. I was half vampire but everyone seemed to treat me like I was a human and when I was younger I didn't really think about it but now it was driving me up the walls. Sighing, I drained my drink, handed it to Jacob and began to sway sensually to the beat. It wasn't dancing but it wasn't far off it. I liked this limbo and I turned to watch the people. Jake was nattering in my ear but my eyes were too caught on a person to listen to his idle chatter.

It was him. The boy from outside the club earlier, the one with the knife. He was facing me now and I could stare at him and no one would think anything of it but I was high. He had the nicest fact I'd seen other than my families. His cheeks were high set and his eyes, blue, shone and his mouth was curled into an arrogant smirk. His hair was the same chocolate and feel effortlessly just around his ears. His body, obviously, looked better from the front. He was very pale but I was used to pale- I was myself- and I found myself watching him, his movements were effortless and lazy like a predator cat. He was annoyingly gorgeous.

After a few stalker moments of me watching him like some kind of creepy psychopath, I realised that he was following someone. An also attractive male with green hair that snaked down his back. Was everyone in this damn club so attractive? As Jake babbled in my ear, my eyes stayed glued to the two men, I noticed that the green-haired one was obviously about to hook up with a gorgeous girl in front Why was vampire hunter hunk following a couple into a cupboard? Was it drugs?

Now, I want to say that I am not a good person. I may be the daughter of Edward Cullen, the vampire with a soul, and Isabella Swan, the human whose love was infectious, but I was no angel. One of my worst traits was that I was damn nosy. If I was a normal person with normal morals, I would have ignored what was going on but I wasn't normal and I didn't have normal morals. Instead, I decided that I was going to find out what was happening in the cupboard. Since I was so involved in my spying, I hadn't realised that Jake was still talking to me.

"I miss you though. La Push just doesn't have the same feel about it without you. Everyone else misses you. They take the mick out of me, all of them are like 'Jake, how are you doing without your girlfriend.' It'd be funny but I miss you. Hell, I even miss blondie and she's not an easy person to like." Recently, whenever he visited, Jake had been doing this. He told me how much he missed me again and again and maybe I'm heartless but it was beginning to bore me. I knew he missed me and he knew I missed him. Did we need to always go over this topic?

"Jake, if you'll excuse me, I'll be a couple minutes at the most." I say quickly and then, before he can play twenty questions with me, dart of to the cupboard I saw. This isn't a smart thing to do, run into private conversations but everyone is allowed to be stupid sometimes, right? Swiftly weaving my way through the crowd, ducking and darting over people so that Jake can't be nosy and follow me, I find myself outside the door. In the movies, I would have taken a dep breathe and slowly pushed the door open. Instead, since this is reality, I barged the door open and prepared myself to find a drug operation or something. Nothing, not even Alice's future reading abilities, could have prepared me for what happened next…

(*)*(*)

The cupboard that Heidi had led the new-born in was perfect for the operation. It was quite big and filled with cleaning supplies and spare neon lights. While it could hold four, it wasn't the most spacious of places but that didn't matter to us. This was going to be a quick job. Slip in, torture the guy for information, kill him and slip out. All of this was easier enough even though we couldn't make a sound that might alert any humans. Still, he was a new-born so would be more physically stronger than us so we had to be careful.

When the door was opened by the unsuspecting new-born, Jane and I used vampire speed to make sure that we were in before the door shut. This was a silly thing to do but Jane and I were quite theatrical and we both enjoyed making our victims realise that they were part of a real-life horror film. When we entered, the new-born turned around sharply but he didn't even get a chance to look at our glowing red eyes before Jane had him on the ground in a silent spasm. I'd never had the displeasure of Jane's gift on me but I heard that it was so bad that you just couldn't scream because your throat felt like there was a knot in it. I told Felix that he deserved it if he thought that Jane was going to let him smack her arse for no reason. Felix had never done it again.

"Let us set the record straight," Heidi, who until now had been leaning against a broom, her short, red, devil dress raking up higher and higher over her slightly tanned thigh, leant forwards, her face inches from the new-borns and her eyes sparkling with some kind of glamourized amusement, "We are the Volturi and we run the vampire world, believe it or not. We make the rules and you have broken one of our most sacred ones, no new-born armies. So, in exchange for information on who created you and what they are planning, we'll let you live. If you refuse to tell us anything, you'll feel that pain for hours and hours until we get bored and brutally kill you, understood."

When we in Volterra, Heidi was normally one of the nicest Volturi guards, seductive and selfish but nice. She likes shopping, flirting with some of the guards and generally a bit of chaos but she wasn't sadistic, like Jane always was. It was quite alarming watching her on missions when her darker side came out. Jane and I lazily watched the terrified new-born as he squirmed on the floor, debating if his loyalty was really worth the pain that he had just had to endure.

"Oh, go on, say no. I want to watch you bleed." Jane's voice was like a child's, soft, sweet and high so it was, in a delightfully terrible way, interesting hear the violent threats that spilled out of her mouth. While my twin may look like an angel with full lips, long blonde hair and a wide set of eyes, she matched the devil in her sadistic, cold and often evil tendencies. She wasn't a very merciful person and when she was particularly bored she would often make her food feel as much pain as possible, seeing if they could die from her pain. To her slight annoyance, no one had. Yet.

I watched the new-born with fascination. Like every vampire, he was pale and very beautiful, our structures were like stone lovely but cold. His face was hardened, less rounded than a human and his cheek bones that didn't jut out as much as ours. His hair was a light green like someone had coloured over it with a highlighter ad his, also green, didn't quite match the look. You could tell that when he was human that he would have come here a lot, danced with the girls, felt the alcohol burn into his system and slept at the end of the night. Maybe he came here to feel human again. Not that this was any of my concern. He probably had an advanced gift if he was high up in a new-born army. I hoped that he knew a lot and would spill it because I had been away from home for too long. Only the week before, Jane and I were following up a lead of one of the children of the moon. There had been nothing, obviously, since it was just Caius paranoia.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything just don't do that again," The new-born was clearly desperate, knowing that the pain he would have had to- and probably would still have to because my twin was a bitch- would be horrendous. However, before the annoyance could open his mouth, the door was swiftly swung open. Heidi, Jane and the new-born looked up in surprise but I didn't look up because I knew, just _knew_ , that whoever had opened the door was going to be a lot of trouble for me…


End file.
